drew_picklesfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Pickles Goes to Craig of The Creek/Transcript
Mature Announcment WARNING:'' This Video Contains A Mature Content, Strong Language, Mature Humor, Sexual Themes, Nudity, and More, and it's for Mature Audiences only. Viewer discretion is Advised.'' Roll 'Em! Drew Pickles: Hello My Happy Faggs, My Name is Drew Pickles, The Swellest Organism in the World, and Today I am temporarily coming ahahaha coming out of retirement again In Order to be going to Craig of The Creek. Now What the Hell are you saying about Craig of the Creek You're asking? Well, Craig of the Creek is an American animated television series that airs on Cartoon Network and is created by Matt Burnett and Ben Levin for Cartoon Network, and Maybe If JP may be Part of The Barney Bunch. Anyways, In Order when I get to Craig of the Creek I will have to Take a Van Ride to Craig's House so I will tell that Swell Guy to Take me to Craig's House, Then the Guy will say Yes, and He will take me to Craig's House, and I will leave the Van with my cock and I will see Craig's grandfather Earl, He will say "Hello Sonny, Glad to Meet you." I will then Say "My Name is Drew Pickles, The Swellest Organism the The World, and I have come to Use a couple to Props at this home as Dildis" and Then he will say "Oh My, But You Can't do That Right Nowowowowowowowowow eieieieieieieieieieie ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Maybe It's too Late, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-hahahahahahahahahaha I Hope that Craig of The Creek is better then Cow & Chicken hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Using Your pencil, Bill cosby look-like You image, Craig's Staff, a few Pictures of your Grandsons, and Your Walker, as Dildis aw aw aw aw o o o o o o aw aw aw aw o o o o o o aw aw aw aw o o o o o aw i aw i aw i aw i aw i aw i aw i aw i aw eieieieieieeieieieieie hahahahahahahaha-hahahahahahahahahahah-hahahaha awawawaw ''He has helped Craig get his head out of the staircase and gave him the staircase railing he cut out so he can use it on his further adventures hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Oh oh It's the Weenie Fluids from the penis itchchch''chchchchchchchch soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag, That was so swell! After I am finished I will go upstairs to Jessica's room So I can destroy her with My Massive 302 Mile Long Wiener, I will walk in and then See if She Is not there, So I will notice her Girly stuff So I will turn them into Boyish Stuff with my cum like itchchchchchchchchchchchchchch soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi, Bag That was swell! Just then, Jessica will then See that what I have done to her Stuff and sob for a fucking moment, I will then Slap her with my Cock and tell her to "Shut The Hell Up!" Instead that will make her Scream too loudly So I will then Mute her Scream with my Massive Balls like smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack bag, That was swell! Then Bernard Will come to her Room to See What all the Stupidity Might Be and He will see What i have done and He will call me a Sick Nigger, and I will become curious and say "I Have to Show you the True Definition of a Sick Nigger!" and I have to take him too his Room, Where I will Rape him like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah you are the Oldest of the William Kids ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-hahahahahahahaha using your Glasses, Backpack, red and white sneakers, a Half of your Jeans, and the Famous Shattered Pieces of the 4th Wall, as dildis ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Now Suck my P-P-P-Penis loolooloolooloolooloolooloolooloolooloolooloolooloolool Now Get Ready my Cum itchchchchchchchchchchchchchchch soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi, Bag that was swell! Next JP & Kelsey will come to Craig's House to see Me and The Hurt Bodies of Craig's Brother, Sister, & GrandDad and Kelsey will say "Why are you doing this?" and JP will say "Have you seen Craig?" and then I will respond "No I Haven't yet, But JP May be gay" and JP will say "Of Course I may be, But You have to Rape my Butt" and I will like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah using your boots as dildis hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using Kelsey's Bird as our Sex-Slave ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Now I'm killing Kelsey like smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack Now Here comes the cum itchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchch soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag, That was swell! At this point, Craig will Step out of his Office But in Every Reality he will Leave the Creek, and It's Traditional to have him Leave his Office So Anyway he will Next Say "What The Fuck Is Going On Here?" I will say "Hello Craig My Name is Drew Pickles and I am turning Craig of the Creek Into Drew of the Orgy" and Then he will say "Get the Fuck Out of Wait, You're Angelica's Dad From That One Rugrats Series on Nickelodeon" and Then I will say "I Know, But Want to Have an Orgy with me Now" and Then He will let Go of his Clothes Except for his Shirt and Shoes and we Will have a New Indoor Orgy in his Room like ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah How the Hell do you rape Black Kid hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Aah, Who Knows I'll just rape your Niggrit anus hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using your Staff, as a dildo aw aw aw aw o o o o o o aw aw aw aw o o o o o o eieieieieieieie awawawawaw aw aw aw awoooooooooooooooooooo This video may End Now so Suck My Penis looloolooloolooloolooloolooloolool blurblurblurblurblurblurblurblurblurblurblurblurblurglur Now Get Ready for Me too Cum all over you itchchchchchkchchchchchchchchchchkchchchchchchchch soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag, That was swell! Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh My! That all sounds Super Duper Van Ride Taking, JP Noticing, Family Fucking, Sister Silencing, Brother Rapeing, 4th Wall Breaking, Penis Druming, Hand Jobbing, Feces Dumping, Boy Stuff Making, Kelsey Killing, JP Screwing, Manager-Grounding, Craig's Orgy Having, Man Marrying, It'll Turning gay with a Fraction of 2 Fractions of a Mini 2nd Swell! I Think I will go to Craig of The Creek Now. Goodbye My Sexy Faggots!